Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Character Art
Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite des Projekts. Hier müsst ihr eure Bilder vorstellen, bevor sie in die Artikel kommen. Diese Seite ist zur Zeit leider recht spärlich besetzt. Mach mit, und hilf dem Wiki doch dabei, die Charaktere mit einem Bild zu versehen, indem du beim Character Art mitmachst! Wir würden uns über deine Mithilfe freuen! Dawnstripe - Verbesserung + Alternativversion Datei:Dawnstripe.K.pngDatei:Dawnstripe.K.A.png Sie hat nun gelbe Augen und eine goldene Schweifspitze:) Und alternativ noch eine goldene Schnauze^^ - 02:28, 9. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Jetzt hat sich wenigstens genug Zeug angesammelt, dass sich eine Verbesserung lohnte xD 10:08, 9. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Soorrrryyy :// Aber könntest du vielleicht irgendwie den Kontrast der Schweifstreifen etwas erhöhen.. So erkennt man sie nur schwer.. :( 16:12, 9. Feb. 2017 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Sollte so besser sein:) - 23:56, 14. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Thistlepaw Datei:Thistlepaw.byTopas.png Yey, CA-Leerung *-* 20:17, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Wir hatten uns schon gefragt, ob du gleich ne neue Ladung herumliegen hast :'D. Zum Bild: An manchen Stellen ist mir das Shading noch zu schwach: Im Gesicht, auf der Brust (nicht das zwischen den Vorderbeinen, dass weiter oben), am Oberschenkel und an der Schweifspitze. Die Flecken sind episch :D 07:54, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Ich hab auch schon fast die komplette nächste Ladung wieder hier herumliegen xD Ich war halt ein bisschen im CA-Modus :'D 09:39, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Oh mann ich kanns kaum erwarten :D 10:51, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) - 23:57, 14. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Ivystar Datei:Ivystar.byTopas.png Es hat mich gereizt diese Kombo zu machen :D Hoffe es ist mir gelungen :) 20:17, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Die Farben sind wunderhübsch! Nur das Shading ist mir insgesammt etwas zu schwach, da vielleicht nochmal die Deckkraft etwas erhöhen^^ 07:56, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Gesagt. Getan. 09:40, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) So mögen wir das XD 10:51, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Ich find sie auch mega toll*.* - 23:58, 14. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Falling Rain Datei:FallingRain.byTopas.png Also ich war mir nicht sicher was ich von dem Fleck halten sollte.. weil auf hat mich irgendwie verwirrt und in der Originalquelle steht ja over deswegen habe ich ihn jetzt mal oben drüber gesetzt, weil ich mir nicht sicher war, was - wer auch immer hier die Übersetzung gemacht hat - gedacht hat, wie ein Fleck auf dem Augen aussehen sollte.. Das klingt für mich eher als ob er auf der Seite ein braunes Auge haben sollte :'D 20:17, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Der Fleck soll nicht über, sondern um das Auge herum sein. Also das Auge ist praktisch von einem fetten braunen Fleck umrandet, wie Tüpfelblatt ein dunkel umrandetes hat oder Betsy ein schwarz und ein orangefarben umrandetes Auge hat. Die Sprenkel sind voll schön gewurden! Das Shading in der Ohrmuschel könnte noch etwas stärker sein, sonst is es schön^^ 07:59, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Besteht die Möglichkeit, das in seinem Artikel von einem auf in ein um zu ändern? Das fände ich irgendwie besser und verständlicher xD 09:41, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Habe es etwas umgeschrieben. 10:55, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :Yeah! Gefällt mir! :D 11:25, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) - 23:59, 14. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Blackbee Datei:Blackbee.byTopas.png Schon als ich im Buch das erste Mal den Namen gelesen habe, dachte ich mir, dass sie ein freakiges Aussehen hat xD ...und es hat sich bestätigt :'D 20:17, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Ich liebe diese Honigtupfen *^* 08:00, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Hee, lass mal auch ein paar coole Beschreibungen für andere (oder auch nur für mich) übrig! xD – 00:01, 15. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Cricketkit Datei:Cricketkit.byTopas.png OMG Sturmwind hat Junge :o Bin überfordert :'D und dann noch eine so hübsche Kätzin :3 Allerdings muss ich gestehen, dass ich es etwas seltsam finde, dass er mit Tupfenschweif Junge hat.. ich meine sie ist fast im gleichen Alter wie seine Mutter :o 20:17, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Sag das mal Blossomfall und Thornclaw, ich glaub die höckern, unabhängig vom Alter :'D. Zum Bild: Das Shading an Kopf, Brust und Bauch ist mir noch zu schwach. 08:02, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Okaay.. jaa da hast du auch wieder recht... Aber Thorn ist wenigstens nicht der "Ziehbruder" von Gray oder Millie.. :o Naja aber ich muss gestehen - in Bezug auf dein Kommentar zu Featherkit - dass es mich ein klein wenig fuchst, dass ich Dapple nicht machen kann :'D Wobei ihr aktuelles CA wirklich hübsch ist :P Ach ja und zur Verbesserung: Bauch und Brust sind immer noch etwas "schwächer" geshadet als der Rest, aber das liegt daran, dass beides eigentlich etwas heller ist als der Rest (wie ich das bei meinen tabbies immer mache) nur die blöde Vorlage.. -.- 09:47, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Jetzt is es besser^^ 10:56, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) - 00:02, 15. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Featherkit Datei:Featherkit.S1.byTopas.png Musste dann natürlich auch den Bruder noch machen :) 20:17, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Topas und ihre Familien Sets :'D 08:02, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Dragonflykit Datei:Dragonflykit.byTopas.png Okay also 1. der Name ist unglaublich niedlich :3 und 2. Ist die Beschreibung wirklich toll :D 20:17, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Ich mag das, wie die Tigerstreifen ein bisschen aus den Flecken herauslaufen^^ 08:03, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Leafshine Datei:Leafshine.byTopas.png Noch so eine Katze mit wundervollem Namen und toller Beschreibung *~* 20:17, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Diese hellblauen Augen strahlen einen aus dem Dunkelbraun so richtig an! 08:03, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Merry Datei:Merry.byTopas.pngDatei:Merry.alt.byTopas.png Einmal die original rot-weiße Merry und einmal die goldbraun-weiß gefleckte Cindy :D 20:17, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Was? Rot-und-Weiß? Das muss golbraun gefleckt sein! "Und" bedeutet IMMER gefleckt! JAJA! 08:04, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Nettlepad Datei:Nettlepad.byTopas.png Meinungen zu dem creme-weiß..? Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, ob ich damit zufrieden sein sollte :'D 20:17, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Also irgendwie sieht das cleme-weiß noch komisch aus. Vielleicht könntest du es etwas gelbstichiger oder bräunlicher machen? Im momenbt sieht es eher wie ein rosa Schimmer aus. Komische Farbe :'D 08:05, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Da fragt man sich, wer ihm diese Farbe verpasst hat... :'D 09:49, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Na wenigstens is es ein interessantes Aussehen und nicht alle haben das gleiche Fell :D 10:57, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :Stimmt :) Außerdem hab ich ihn mir ja auch genau deswegen ausgesucht :'D 11:27, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Yellowstar Datei:Yellowstar.byTopas.png Hier die Balance zu finden ist relativ schwierig :P 20:17, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Hier find ich die Farbe sehr gut gelungen! 08:06, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Fall Datei:Fall.byTopas.png Ja also ich hab vielleicht so ein paar CAs gemacht.. xD 20:17, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Sieht bisschen aus wie Turtle Tail. I see Fan-Theories. 08:07, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC)